Retail software applications are typically developed or built to run across a range of devices. Accordingly, in order to lessen the development burden, such an application is often developed and packaged as a “universal version” that may be installed on a range of different types of devices. To ensure compatibility with every type of device, however, the application package may include a version of a component for each of the different types of devices.
In the context of in graphics processing, however, hardware (and even software) variances substantially alter the image processing capabilities of a device. Thus, it is often the case that applications are packaged to a lower processing capability set in order to maintain compatibility dynamics. Of course, this in turn diminishes the ability for an application to leverage the full hardware capabilities of a device. Moreover, in 3-dimensional (3D) graphics processing, data such as texture data is often not capable of being rendered without requiring specific texture loading code or custom shaders to process texture data. Accordingly, applications utilizing 3D graphics data are often not built to run across a suite of devices.